


【诺民】海盗陷阱

by RealK



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream, nomin - Fandom, 诺民 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 诺民
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealK/pseuds/RealK
Summary: 轻微强制/轻微视觉剥夺/手铐注意避雷
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, 李帝努/罗渽民
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【诺民】海盗陷阱

**Author's Note:**

> 轻微强制/轻微视觉剥夺/手铐  
> 注意避雷

海盗陷阱  
星子密布，银河纵贯天界，夜深了。  
赫利俄斯号已经在海上航行了二十天，这艘以古希腊太阳神命名的巨型游轮足有十九层，从船舱到游乐设施无一不是顶级配置，是爱荷华公司最出名也最昂贵的线路之一，号称“永不陨落的光明”，由庞大的船业家族幺子罗渽民亲自担任船长。  
比身份更有噱头的是，坊间流传这位矜贵的小公子容颜极盛，长了一副男女通吃的皮相，是世间难得一见的美人。不少乘客豪掷千金只为见他一面，可惜小公子不缺钱又性子冷淡，除了启航致辞时的露面，其他时候想遇到他，全凭缘分。  
航程已过大半，驶过了平静的公海，他们当下正处于臭名昭著的克里海域——别称“海盗天堂”。  
“船长，他们又来了。”  
罗渽民正站在顶层甲板吹风，闻言转身看向身后有些紧张的年轻海员，微微皱眉道：“还是那支船队？”  
“是。”海员自己也有些迷惑，这支船队他们已经遇见不下十次了，除了第一次被武装完备的海盗抢走巨额财物，其他时候这支船队都像是改邪归正似的远远跟在他们身后，待驶出这片海域后便自动离开，倒像是……保驾护航。  
“通知各级加强警备，中控室检查通讯，如果对方有任何动作立刻请求支援。”罗渽民冷着声音说完这些，看眼前的海员似乎有些慌张，又伸手拍拍他的肩，软下声调安慰道：“不会有事的，别怕。”  
“……啊，是，船长！”年轻人被罗渽民的温柔弄得恍了神，迟了半秒才反应过来，耳尖红得滴血，离开时差点在平地摔倒。

“别动。”  
罗渽民刚打开舱门下巴就被一把冰凉的硬物抵住，身形压迫的男人揽着他的腰将他扣进怀里，狎昵地舔了一口耳垂，刻意压低的嗓音在耳边响起。  
“宝贝，有没有想我。”  
罗渽民整个人都缩在身后男人的阴影里，抵着下巴的枪存在感极强，他不敢乱动，皱着眉头道：“……JENO，又是你。”  
男人听到回答好像心情很好似的笑了笑，低下头在罗渽民颈间深吸一口，一只手从船长的制服下摆伸进去，滑过腰间，找到那两颗软嫩的乳珠不轻不重掐了一把。  
“宝贝真聪明。”  
“呃嗯……”罗渽民呼吸一滞，下意识闷哼一声。  
“宝贝好敏感啊，只是轻轻碰了一下就叫出来了……”  
“我才没有！”  
“没有吗？”JENO挑挑眉，含住耳垂神经密布的轻轻吮吸，满意地感受到怀中的兔子瞬间瘫软下来，又大力揉捏起胸口因健身而微微隆起的软肉，捏住左边的乳头用力搓揉。  
“嗯……别……”快感从乳尖袭来，罗渽民回不了头，双手无力地向后推拒男人，却因为找不到方向正好抚上那块坚硬地凸起，倒像是邀请。  
男人的喘息顿时粗重起来，熟练地掏出手铐，将罗渽民双手反扣在身后。  
“宝贝今天怎么这么急？”  
“呜……不要铐我……”  
手腕被禁锢的恐慌让罗渽民哭叫起来，挣扎着想逃，刚走出一步就被男人长手搂着腰捞了回来。  
“别闹，我不想给你用口球，你会难受。”男人温柔地哄着，手上却不停歇，遮光性极好的眼罩被轻巧地扣上，将视觉也剥夺。  
第一次因为戴着口球被玩到叫都叫不出来的记忆实在太深刻，罗渽民颤抖一下，不敢再挣扎，只好在黑暗中细声细气地问道：“你怎么进来的？”  
男人不回答，双手分别扣住脊背和腿弯将人抱到床上，又松开手铐，分开扣住床头的两根柱子，都做好后才低低笑了一声，回应道：“我怎么进来的宝贝应该很清楚才对吧，上次的漏洞这次依然缺人值守，门锁密码也没有换。”男人俯下身，贴着罗渽民的耳边，“娜娜根本就是在等我吧。”  
“怎么可……啊呜……”罗渽民刚要否认，乳尖就被卷入湿热的口腔细细舔弄，呻吟无法控制地溢出，下身也微微抬头。  
“宝贝总是口是心非，这可不好，上次明明玩得娜娜很爽不是吗？娜娜最后射都射不出来了，还自己趴在床上撑开穴口求我进去呢……”  
罗渽民呜咽一声把头埋进被子里，浑身羞得通红，后穴却开始隐隐冒出些痒意。  
JENO爱极了他这副隐藏在纯真下的浪荡样子，细密的吻从下颌开始，一路向下到脖颈、锁骨、胸口、小腹，留下斑布的红色印记，再回到开始地地方叼住两片水润的唇瓣舔弄，舌尖撬开牙关细细描绘上颌掠夺空气，一只手向下探去。  
“啊……别！”下身猛然暴露于空气的羞耻感让罗渽民无力地低吟一声，一丝不苟的船长制服此刻只剩下上半身被揉得乱七八糟的外套和衬衫，冷淡严肃的小公子双手被禁锢，视觉被剥夺，粉红的性器在空气中微微吐着腺液，因为情欲而娇气的喘息着，画面淫靡到了极点。  
JENO目光彻底暗了下来，小腿强硬地从双腿间顶入，双手握住大美人关节嫩粉的膝盖向外掰摆成M字形，微微张合的小穴呈现在眼前。  
“宝贝，你真好看。”JENO毫不掩饰地赞叹一声，低下头轻轻舔吻着大腿内侧的软肉，指尖顺着穴口探入，刚探进去半寸就被湿热的穴肉包裹。  
“啊嗯……”距离上次航行已过去了近一个月，他不是会自渎的人，长时间没有使用过的小穴此刻敏感又脆弱，热情地吮吸着侵入的异物。  
“你肯定……嗯……长得很丑……不然为什么……啊……从来不肯让我看你……”  
罗渽民的反抗能力被剥夺得干净，只好嘴上占点便宜，但他不知道这样的自己在男人眼里像只耍赖的小猫，更让人忍不住侵犯的欲望。JENO很快找到了那一块栗子大小的软肉，低声笑一下，微微使力按压。  
“啊……那里，呜啊，别碰那里……”  
“宝贝，我长什么样不重要，敏感点这么深，只有我能让你爽吧，嗯？别人能满足你吗？”  
视觉的缺失让身体更加敏感，微微一碰都浑身颤抖，何况是现在被人揉捏着那处软肉，罗渽民被快感逼得失了神，性器憋得难受，想探下去抚弄却无法动作，委屈得要哭。  
“呜……混蛋……帮我……”  
“求人可不是这样的哦，小少爷。”JENO又探入一根手指，带着薄茧的手指在内壁上摩擦引起一阵阵战栗，时不时划过敏感点却不停留，罗渽民在顶峰的边缘徘徊却始终不得释放，身体蜷缩起来却又被强行伸展开，泪珠断了线似的往外冒，终于哭出声来。  
“呜，求你……”  
“让我射……”  
“哥哥……“  
JENO呼吸一滞，肉棒硬得发疼，两指终于准确地探上那处软肉揉捏，俯下身将小少爷的性器含入口中。  
“哈啊……”  
前后都被玩弄的快感实在太好，罗渽民眼前白光闪过，只觉得身在云端，尖叫一声释放在JENO嘴里。  
JENO把白汁吐掉，整个人覆在罗渽民身上，扣着他的后脑勺与他接吻，残留的精液和唾液混合，把嘴唇弄得亮晶晶的。  
“你自己的味道，喜欢吗？”  
“唔嗯……”罗渽民还在快感的余韵里没有回神，JENO吻他他便也乖巧地迎合着，问句都没听清就点着头含含糊糊说喜欢。JENO被他这副样子勾的下身快要爆炸，抬手在他屁股上拍了一掌，一个挺身整根没入。  
“呃啊！好大……”被玩了这么久现在才终于被填满，罗渽民满足地喟叹一声，穴肉像是有生命般绞着滚烫的肉棒收缩，屁股微微上抬，想被进入得更深。  
“小少爷在家里到底学了什么，不好好当船长，尽想着怎么勾引男人了是不是？”JENO掐着他的细腰进出，含着他的耳垂刻意压低嗓音含糊地问。  
罗渽民从小受到的精英教育使他最听不得这些荤话，哭着摇头说不是，下身的小嘴却缩的更紧，一阵一阵地吮吸男人的龟头。  
“嘶，别夹！”眼泪不但没有引起怜惜反倒充当了催情剂的效果，JENO被他这副媚态逼得红了眼，低下头叼住红肿的奶粒惩罚似的噬咬，肉棒撞得又快又深，冠状沟每次都狠狠擦过敏感点勾起身下小少爷不住的战栗，鼠蹊把两片雪白臀瓣都磨红了，跟穴口熟透的深红相映衬，色情到了极点。  
“太大了……哥哥……我受不了……呜啊……”紫红色的肉棒在穴口来来回回进出，每一次抽出都只留龟头在内部，再狠狠插入撞击到最深处，囊袋撞击臀瓣的声响在安静的船舱内格外响亮，伴随着噗嗤噗嗤的水声，空气中满是情欲的味道。  
“这就受不了了？娜娜真娇气。”  
“啊啊……慢一点……太深了……呜……”快感如同潮水般一波一波袭来，罗渽民甚至觉得自己快要被撞飞出去，眼罩已经哭湿了，他在黑暗中扭着身子想逃，却被JENO一把扣住脚踝拉了回来。  
“你还想去哪儿？嗯？”JENO用力将两腿掰得更开，穴口已经被插出粘腻的白沫，他抹了一把将手指塞进罗渽民嘴里，命令道：“舔。”  
罗渽民哪里有说不的权力，不知道是不是这个字又戳到了羞耻点，他脸涨得通红，顺从地把手指含进去，像吃冰棒一样吮吸起来。  
JENO眼神一暗，暗骂一声，将身下人两条藕段似的腿扛到肩上，再次大开大合地操干起来。  
脚踝随着抽插的频率不断摇晃，罗渽民已经完全被操熟了，随着肉棒的进出收缩穴口，嫣红的唇瓣合不上，大口大口汲取空气。  
“呜……抱……哥哥抱……”  
JENO愣了一下，随即俯下身将罗渽民整个人揽入怀中，喜悦咕嘟咕嘟从心底涌上来，他放慢了速度，让顶端在敏感点反复研磨。  
“啊……要，要到了……啊啊啊……”  
罗渽民带着哭腔长吟一声，硬生生被操射了。  
JENO温柔地吻去他脸上的泪水，快速冲刺几下，低吼一声，也释放在小少爷体内。  
释放后的两人都安静下来，罗渽民的船长制服已经完全不成样子，皱皱巴巴地贴在身上，上面遍布着可疑的水渍。手腕被手铐磨出了红痕，眼罩湿透，从锁骨到小腹一眼望去尽是青青紫紫的吻痕，小少爷头无力地后仰，让脖颈形成一道优美的曲线，微张着嘴小口喘息，俨然是被玩坏了的模样。  
JENO心里冒出点愧疚，俯身在小少爷的下巴上细细地啜吻，每一下都极轻又极认真，半晌才哑着嗓子道：“对不起。”  
罗渽民轻声哼一下，尾音上翘带着点委屈：“做了这么多次，倒是第一次听你说对不起。”  
“……我要走了。”  
罗渽民一愣。  
“什么意思？”  
JENO埋在罗渽民颈间轻轻叹口气，热气抚过，又将那一块皮肤染上粉红。  
“Z国和临岸国家达成战略合作，很快就要开始整治这片海域了。换句话说，下次你再走这片海域就碰不到我了。“  
室内一片沉默。  
JENO自嘲地笑一下，低声道：“当然，这是你一直梦寐以求的。”  
他揽着罗渽民的脊背将他扣在怀里，低头温柔地吻他的发顶。  
“我走了，手铐还是老样子，再过半个小时自动会解开，不过这次不给你下药了，你自己决定要不要抓我。不管你相不相信，我都要最后说一次，我喜欢你。不止是……肉体。”  
罗渽民扭过头不肯说话，JENO心里一痛，扶着人好好地躺回床上，沉默着穿上衣服准备离开，手即将握上门锁的那一刻，室内响起一个蕴满了怒气的汽水音。  
“李、帝、努，你给我回来。”  
空气在这瞬间仿佛停止了流动，JENO怔了半晌，才回过头难以置信地问道：“你知道我是谁？”  
“三个月前船业峰会，你身上那股狗狗香味儿我一闻就知道是你，你还装不认识，我都懒得揭穿你。过来！”  
李帝努连忙走回床边，俯下身把手铐解开，又把眼罩摘去，那双水盈盈含着怒火的下垂眼就这么暴露于空气。  
“那、那你知道我是谁，怎么不……”  
罗渽民身体还软着，无力地靠在李帝努怀里，听到这话冷哼一声，上目线挑起瞪了李帝努一眼，耳尖却悄悄红了。  
“你以为谁都能上我？”  
李帝努被勾得心跳停了半拍，以往这双眼睛被遮在眼罩下，今天才真正看到它的妩媚，只觉得魂魄都要被吸了去。  
罗渽民也察觉到身下人顶起的帐篷，轻轻嗤了一声没出息，推开李帝努就想走。  
李帝努拉着大腿将人捞了回来，顺着曲线揉捏臀瓣，一开口声音哑到自己都吓了一跳。  
“只有我能上你，是不是？你也喜欢我，对吗？”  
罗渽民本想摇头说不是气气他，可是看李帝努眼眶都红了的模样心里便有点不忍，埋在他胸口用细微的幅度点点头。  
李帝努顿时气血下涌，三两下褪下裤子让紫红充血的性器弹出来，罗渽民看着那根尺寸惊人的男性徽征咽了口口水，向后退了半步，手指抠着床单，颤着声音说：“要不，今天不要了吧……我好累了……”  
李帝努倒是好心情地笑笑，欺身上前把人拢在怀中，大手抚上胸前揉捏，轻轻掐住鲜红的乳珠。  
“不能不要。”  
做了这么多次，李帝努对罗渽民的敏感点已经了如指掌。从脖颈一直细细地舔到耳垂，一只手在胸前游走，软嫩的乳珠仿佛成了什么玩物似的被轻轻拉起掐弄，另一只手则向后方探去，两根伸进蜜洞搅出淫靡的水声。  
“哈啊……嗯……啊呃！”两根手指直直戳上那处软肉，罗渽民浑身粉红，像一块快要融化了的奶油蛋糕瘫在李帝努怀中，细细地呻吟。  
“娜娜，舒服吗？”  
“嗯……舒服……”  
罗渽民眼中浸满了情欲，双手攀着李帝努宽阔的脊背，凑上去含住他颈间跳动的动脉舔弄。  
李帝努闷哼一声，喉结滚动，却又被罗渽民当作什么新奇玩意儿一样咬住吸吮。  
最脆弱的地方完全暴露给身下妖精似的人，李帝努却不觉得害怕，难言的喜悦从心底涌出，他轻轻吻上罗渽民的眼皮，满足地叹息一声。  
“JENO……嗯……想要……”  
“想要什么？”  
“呜……你明明知道……“  
李帝努的性器在穴口浅浅地戳刺，前端稍微没入便又退出，逼得罗渽民两眼朦胧，几乎要哭出来。  
“宝贝想要什么？说出来就给你。“  
“要……要……“  
后穴汨汨地留着水，痒意按捺不住，罗渽民羞耻地闭上眼，破罐子破摔大声说：“要JENO插我，请JENO用肉棒插我……”  
“自己坐上来。”  
罗渽民终于哭出声，埋怨着李帝努就知道欺负他，一手扶着李帝努的肩一手扶着那根挺立的肉棒，对准了穴口便缓缓往下坐。  
“嗯……”完全没入的快感让两人都忍不住叹息一声，罗渽民搂着李帝努的脖子讨吻，下身起起伏伏，用李帝努的肉棒奸淫自己。  
骑乘式让性器进入到前所未有的深度，肠肉被残忍破开，每一下都抵到最深处，让罗渽民生出了一种自己正在被贯穿的错觉。  
“啊……啊……好大……啊嗯……”  
“哈嗯……太……太深了……要被捅穿了……”  
李帝努顺着脊柱向上抚摸他的蝴蝶骨，湿热的小穴像一张饥渴的小嘴般咬着他的鸡巴，肠肉热情地绞上来，穴内深处更是吮着他的顶端不肯放松。  
“娜娜，是谁在操你，嗯？”  
“啊……是……JENO……”  
“不对，”李帝努使力一顶，撞得罗渽民惊叫一声。“说我的本名。”  
“JENO……啊啊……是李帝努……李帝努在操我……”  
李帝努呼吸都急促起来，把人推倒在床上翻成跪趴的姿势，好像要把身下人吞吃入腹似的掐着他精瘦的腰干得又急又快。  
“啊啊啊……JENO……慢一点……”  
“太快了……呜……我……啊……我受不了……”  
“太深了……求你，啊！求你……”  
实在太深太重了，罗渽民连完整的句子都说不出来，生理性泪水糊了一脸，大腿根因为快感而抽搐着。  
“乘客们知道船长先生这么骚吗？知道娜娜水这么多，叫得这么甜吗？那些船员是不是也都很想操你，嗯？”  
“别……别说了……”  
“娜娜本质就是个骚货吧，嗯？第一次就被我操得很爽，是不是？”  
“呜……我没有……”  
罗渽民被这些荤话激得穴口一阵阵紧缩，正在这时，船舱的门被敲响了。  
“船长，您在吗？”  
罗渽民被吓得呜咽一声，却又赶紧捂住了嘴不让呻吟泻出来。李帝努却恶趣味地顶着敏感点用力戳弄两下，俯下身贴在罗渽民耳边小声说：“怎么办，船长大人，有人来了。”  
敲门声再次响起，罗渽民强忍着呻吟高声回应道：“我在！现在不太方便，怎么了？”  
“那支海盗船队还在跟着我们，仍然没有什么动作，请求您的指示。”  
“继续……呃啊……继续监视，如果有什么情况即刻向我汇报。”  
双重刺激之下，罗渽民硬生生被操射了。  
“是，船长。”  
待门外的脚步声远去，罗渽民才呜的一声哭出来，哭声娇软的不得了，李帝努将人翻过来叼住唇瓣舔吻安慰，还埋在体内的肉棒却又大了一圈。  
“混蛋……”  
“好，我是混蛋，娜娜最喜欢的就是混蛋了不是吗？”  
“才不是……嗯……你怎么还不射啊……”  
李帝努到底心疼他，抽出来试探性问道：“娜娜帮我口出来，好不好？”没想到罗渽民只是含嗔带怨地盯了他一眼便俯下身将肉棒含入口中。  
口腔的湿热不比小穴差，罗渽民拼尽全力也只能含入半根，龟头在喉口浅浅戳刺，罗渽民下意识地要干呕，喉咙收缩，李帝努爽得闷哼一声。  
“太大了……”罗渽民小声地抱怨一句，双手握着根部撸动，像舔冰淇凌一样顺着青筋唆吸，舌尖在马眼处轻轻舔弄。李帝努忍不住扣住他的后脑勺做了几个深喉，在到达顶峰的前一秒抽出来射在他锁骨凹陷里。  
“娜娜，跟我在一起吧。”  
“跟你去哪儿，当海盗啊？”  
李帝努低笑一下，顺着他的话头哄道：“对啊，我抢到的金银财宝都给你。”  
罗渽民眼珠子转转，好像真的在思考这买卖划不划算，片刻后认真地点点头。  
“行啊。”


End file.
